How Chuck Bass discovered the heart no one thought he ever had
by Akira Takimoto
Summary: Takes place after the Victor/ Victrola episode. Chuck's thoughts and feelings as he slowly falls in love with Blair. I might write more chapters. My first fan fiction, so don't be too harsh!
1. Chapter 1

How Chuck Bass discovered the heart no one thought he ever had

Chuck Bass didn't love. When he had sex, he never felt anything else than passion or lust. Feelings? Please, he is **Chuck Bass**.

At least everyone, including himself, thought so.

But when he had sex with a certain brunette on the backseat of his limo, everything changed. Somehow, Chuck couldn't stop himself thinking of hat night. Sure, the sex had been great, but he had already experienced a lot of good sex. So, what was it that made him think of Blair the whole night, with his heart pounding and a strange feeling forming in the pit of his stomache? Maybe he was sick... He should have his doctor check on him.

But, deep inside, Chuck knew he wasn't ill. He tried to supress the thought immediatly. Damn it! What made sex with Blair so special? Sure, he respected her, unlike most women he slept with.

She had a dark side, that allured him; she was like a shining and perfect present on the outside, dark and sexy inside.

Nate was such a fool, chasing after used and boring Serena, although he had Blair, ready and willing waiting for him. Chuck felt a little guilty. How the hell should he explain what happened between Blair and him to Nate?

Wait, this was just a one night thing between Blair and himself. Chuck Bass never sleeps twice with the same women. But somewho, he was not satisfied yet. Maybe he'll have sex with Blair a few more times before he dumps her. Then she will run to Nate again, and everything will be as it was.

Somehow, while thinking that, his throat tighenend and his stomache clenched at the thought of Blair and Nate reunited. Blair and Nate kissing. Blair and Nate having sex, Blair and Nate marrying, having children!

He groaned and closed his eyes, desperately trying to get those pictures of Blair and Nate out of his head.

And somehow he knew, nothing will ever be as it was. Ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Scheme**

**Note**: _Wow! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I am really glad you like my story and I'll try to update more as soon as possible!_

_So, this chapter will be about Chuck and his thoughts and feelings before Blair's birthday party. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!_

He was sitting on the very same backseat of his limo he had such fond memories of, tracking down his latest victim. Their meeting in front oft he church was a coincidence? No way!

Chuck had spent all morning searching for Blair, after the past restless night he had been thinking about her, trying to identify those feeling he had while recalling having sex with Blair.

So when it finally was morning, he decided that the cause of these feelings was sexual frustration. His scheme? Track her down, have sex with her once again and then move on.

„Well **this** is the last place I'd expect to find you!", he teased her when he saw Blair stepping out the church.

„Go away Chuck!", she spat angrily," I've been given orders practically from God himself to avoid you!"

He smirked. Since when was Blair so religious?

„Would you consider avoiding me over breakfast?"

„ Sorry... But as it is tradition on the day before my birthday, I'm heading to the jewelers to put my favorite pieces on hold for Eleanor and..."

„...**Nate?", **he snapped. This burning feeling was forming inside him again, making him want to hurt her. Maybe because what she was about to say hurted him.

„ Oh, I don't think he'll be saying _Happy Bitrthday_ this year!", Chuck said mockingly. Well, at least he hoped so.

„Stop! No one knows that Nate and I broke up and it's gonna stay that way so I can fix this! Besides, I don't think your best friend would still be your best friend if he knew!"

She tried to threaten him. Too bad, no one threatens Chuck Bass. And besides, he didn't fucking care about Nate right now. This was between him and Blair.

He interrupted her:„ If he knew how much I enjoyed the removal of a certain chastity belt in the back of this very limo?"

Chuck loved making her blood boil. But, wasn't his real intention to underlined that it was **him**, who was her first. That she belonged to **him **and not to Nathaniel!

Blair was angry now. Clear and visibly angry.

„ From this moment forward, the events of last night will never be mentioned again. Is that clear?"

He felt his heart increasing it's pace while she said those words. His hands clenched and he needed all his self-control so the smirk on his face wouldn't crumble, although he didn't feel like smiling at all.

What was she thinking! No one ever breaks up with Chuck Bass!

But then this quiet voice inside him said: Don't you actually appreciate it when women take the hint and it's just a one night stand? Why does it bother you this time? You don't do girlfriends!

Yet that doesn't give her the right to just forget about what has happened, he almost screamed in his mind!

„ Not as clear as the memory of your purring in my ear which I have been replaying over and over!" He tried to cover how hurt he was and nothing served better than a sexual comment.

The disgust was clearly written on her face.

She rolled her eyes.

„ Well erase the tape!", she said slowly, as if explaining it to a tiresome child, „because as far as I'm concerned it never happened!"

Her remark sent daggers into Chuck's heart. Why could she forget it, whereas he couldn't think about anything else! How could her first time mean more to him as to her!

„I'll see you at your party tonight!", he said dryly, the faintest hint of hurt in his voice.

„No, because from now on you're officially uninvited.", Blair answered sternly, while walking away. For her, the case was closed.

But not for him . It will never be for him. She didn`t want him meddling around during fer reunion with Nate, Chuck thought bitter.

„ That never stopped me before!", he shouted, now clearly loosing his temper as he watched her walking away.

Scheme failed and mission unaccomplished.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Confession**

**Note**: _Okay! Another chapter is up! Thank you very much for your constructive reviews! I even got followed and favorited! I was requested to write some longer chapters, sadly I am very busy at the moment so I don't know if I can fulfil that request, but I'll try!_

_This chapter is set during Blair's Birthday party! As usual, Chuck's point of view. I hope you`ll enjoy!_

If Chuck Bass would have written a diary, this would be the most embarrassing day in it. Hell, it would be the most embarrassing day in his life!

On this day, he was so far from his usual cool, cynical self, that he would wonder if he had an idiotic, embarrassing double personality.

It began when Nate came to talk about his problems with Blair, his family and the pressure on him, blah blah blah.

First, Chuck didn't even want to open the door for him. Nate should leave him alone, alone with his thoughts and strange feelings.

But of course, Nate insisted on coming in and talking to him.

„Come on man, I can hear your breathing from the other side of the door!"

Chuck rolled his eyes and attempted to hold his breath.

„If there is some girl get rid of her. I need to talk to you man, please!" Nate pleaded. Chuck still fought to think of a way to get rid of him, but then hastily opened the door.

„Nathaniel!", he greeted awkwardly. Gosh, how did he manage to sound so idiotic?!

„Where's the girl?" Nate sounded irritated as he furrowed his brows.

„In my dreams. I was trying to get some shut-eye!" He knew how lame this excuse sounded, but luckily Nathaniel wasn't ... the smartest.

While walking to the bar, he suddenly caught a glimpse of the golden bag from the jewelers. He swiftly grabbed it and hid it behind the chair.

How should he have explained why and for whom he bought a 10.000$ Ericson Beamon necklace? Surely not for one of his bitches!

„So, what's on your mind?", he asked hurriedly.

„It's my Mom..."

„Sounds freaking." , he answered bored.

„She wants me to give Blair her ring."

„**What?**", Chuck spat. He felt his hands get cold and sweaty and his breath hitched. No... Th-That's impossible! They broke up!

„You guys broke up!" he said almost accusingly.

His heart raced and he desperately tried to work out a plan to prevent Nate giving his mothers ring to Blair. She would take him back in no time!

Of course she will, Chuck thought bitter. Of course, it was her **perfect** life after all!

„Yeah,... I know...I mean... wait, how do you know?!"

Oh...Well, that was a mistake.

„Uh,..., predictably your ex ran the old _grill the best friend_ play.

She, ehh, tried to find out where your head was at." Wow. Close.

„...So, eh... where- where is your head?", he asked slowly, avoiding his best friend's gaze. He swallowed hard. Please, please let him not get together with her again!

„Hmmmmmm, spinning" Chuck nodded lightly, holding his breath.

„My mom wants me to give her ring to Blair, so Eleanor doesn't pull out of the business deal.", Nate sighed.

„It's all because my Dad's, ... trial thing, you know?"

Chuck allowed himself to breath again. So Nate had no real intentions of getting back together with Blair.

„I'm sorry about all that.", he said and meant it.

„But look, when you're done with Blair, be done.", he added. Good thing Nathaniel always took his best friend`s advices.

„Don't cave to your parents desires i they're not your own."

And stay away from her, he added in his mind.

„Excuse me?", his best friend asked incrediously.„Where's my boy? Sue the deal, tap that ass?"

Chuck faked a laugh and looked at the floor.

„Money marries money?"

„Nathaniel, look, I care about 3 things: Money, the pleasure money brings me and you. I'm just trying to have you back here."

But somehow, the word care created a different picture in his head. The image of a female brunette called Blair Waldorf.

Chuck saw that Nate wasn't quite convinced. He continued.

„ Your parents will continue to control you your whole life if it doesn't end now or it will never."

He had to make sure Nate wouldn't reunite with Blair.

Nate nodded slowly. Chuck smiled relieved. It was easy to convince Nate, but convincing Blair would take a lot more time and effort. But he had a plan and he would succeed at Blair's party.

He stepped out the elevator and searched for Blair in the crowd. Chuck he saw her just as she got up from her place and left Serena. He heard Serena call out for him, but he didn't even glimpse at her and followed Blair outside on the balcony.

She stood at the balustrade and watched the night sky. He slowly went near her. For some reason, Chuck was really nervous. His heart was pounding and he had to take a deep breath before he faced her.

„You ready for your present?", he smiled.

Suddenly, she grabbed his hair and pulled his head down.

„Oww! If you wanted to play rough, all you needed to do was ask!", he wailed.

„Hey Blair!", some girl behind them said.

Blair slowly released her grip and smiled sweetly.

„Hey there! Happy Birthday to me!"

As soon as they were alone again, her smile faded and she sighed. She looked tired.

„You nauseate me."

„All this talk how you have to be with Nate or the world will end. Face it, It's over!", he stated firmly.

She chuckled.

„You sound like a jealous boyfriend."

Pang. And then he knew. He knew what the feeling was he kept feeling while seeing Nate and Blair together, or imagining them together. It was jealousy. He was jealous of Nate, because he had Blair's heart, while Chuck didn't.

Taken aback, he stuttered:" Yeah right! You wish!"

He avoided her glance, but he could sense her stare at him.

She let out an incredious laugh.

„No. You wish", she said slowly.

This was embarrassing. He had to do something.

„Please, you forget who you're talking to!", he scoffed. It sounded lame. Lamer than lame. His usual arrogant and sarcastic tone was lost.

„So do you.", she answered. He still looked down and avoided looking at her.

„ Do you... like me?"

Oh hell. What was that. suddenly, his heart was pounding so hard it felt as i fit would burst. If Chuck Bass could blush, he would be as red as a tomato. Wrong, he already felt the heat glowing in his face.

„De-Define **like**!", he stuttered helplessly while closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. This was the most embarrassing situation ever. He was so god damn obvious, she surely must realize that he is in love with her...

It was out. Chuck Bass admitted to him self that he was in love with Blair Waldorf. The devil oft he Upper East Side without heart admitted he was in love. Oh God.

„Ohhh! Ahh! You have to be kidding! I do not believe this."

Great. Of course not. Chuck Bass had no feelings, he thought bitter.

But he still had his pride.

„ How do you think I feel! I haven't slept, I feel sick; like there's something in my stomach... fluttering."

Goodbye pride...

„ Butterflies?", she asked shocked. He had avoided thinking oft hem as butterflies. That sounded so cheesy.

„Oh no,no,no,no,no,no! No,no,no! This is not happening!", Blair almost shouted.

My feelings for her are in the way of her plan to reunite with Nate. His heart clenched. The thought physically hurt. She did not consider that in her plan oft he perfect life. Of course not. He ws whether perfect, nor in her plan.

„ Believe me, no one is more surprised than I am!"Wellt hat was not entirely true. He knew he had a heart all along. He just preferred forgetting it...

„Chuck, you know that I adore all of God's creatures and the metaphors that they inspire, but those butterflies have got to be murdered!", she stated firmly.

See? Although Chuck knew it would end like this, the pain in his chest was almost unbearable.

And as always, he hid how hurt he really was, he hid his heart, too prevent getting hurt.

„Fine! It wasn't that great anyway!", he snapped like a child.

„Thanks!", Blair said sarcastically before going inside again to wait for Nate.

Leaving him alone with the pain, confusing feelings, his newfound heart and an embarrassing confession.


	4. Chapter 4

**His forever**

_Note: A new chapter is up! I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update, but school has started (eww...) and I'm kind of , I hope you liked my story so far, and as always thank you for reading and reviewing! This is set during Hi, Society; but it contains some flashbacks to Seventeen Candles. As usual, Chuck's point of view. I hope you enjoy!_

It has been one week since Blair's birthday party. One week since B and N officially broke up. One week since Chuck Bass slept with Blair Waldorf the second time. One week since- ... bloody hell, he had to stop this list!

Chuck smiled to himself on his way to the Dance Studio, while he reflected the conversation he just had with Nate.

„Something is different lately, she is lighter, happier, she's just... less Blair!"

Chuck felt his chest fill with pride upon hearing this and his smirk was getting even wider. Sure she is happier, since she broke up with you, Nathaniel! She is happy because she is with me;** me** and not **you**!

„She does have a certain... glow about her, doesn't she?", he said slowly, feeling ridiculously happy.

„Now my dad is in rehab, it feels like the pressure is of me and I can see Blair clearly. I don't know man, I think I might miss her.", Nate said.

Chuck scoffed. **Sure**. First, you fuck her best friend and later try to get together with her again, so your father's business deal doesn't blow up! You don't even visit her on your birthday, and now you **miss **her!

„You don't miss her, man!", he snickered.

Nate wouldn't try to get together with Blair, would he? No, he had missed his chance. But still, Chuck couldn't help but feel worried.

While practicing the dance for the Debutante Ball, he cast Blair a lot of glances and followed her with his eyes, whenever she brushed past him.

He knew their relationship had to be kept a secret, from Nate, Serena and everyone they knew, yet he didn't like seeing her on this Prince's arm.

Lost in his thoughts, he had no eyes for his own dance partner, he just stared into space and remembered the night of Blair's birthday.

After she had left him on the balcony, he had waited till midnight. When Nate didn't show up, he had mixed feelings about it.

Sure, he felt sorry for Blair, who looked utterly crushed and defeated, weak and totally not like her usual self. He wanted Nate to pay for standing her up on her own birthday, crushing her hopes and leaving her alone and hurt.

Still, the strongest feeling he felt was... relief. He was relieved that Nate didn't come to Blair's birthday, relieved that he didn't give her his mother's ring, relieved that he didn't get back together with her.

And then, Blair officially announced her break up with Nate, almost screaming it before fleeing into an empty bed room with... tears in her eyes?

Chuck clenched his jaw. You are a dead man, Nathaniel, he thought, before following Blair into the room.

He found her laying on a bed, her face burrowed in her arms. When she heard him coming in, she sat up and rolled her eyes.

„I'm not in the mood, Chuck. This is pretty much the worst birthday ever."

He smiled faintly:"Maybe it can be salvaged." Slowly, he pulled out the box from the jewelers he had hidden behind his back.

Blair sighed and spat:" What's that, our sex tape?"

Without saying anything, Chuck sat beside her and opened the box. He heard Blair gasp in surprise and smirked.

„It's the Ericson Beaman necklace...", she almost whispered.

Yes! Chuck screamed in his mind.

He had spent a lot of time thinking of what to get her as a present and then remembered what she said earlier that day, about the jewelry she had laid back for Nate and her mother. Without much thinking, he decided to buy her the necklace she wanted Nate to give her.

Well, maybe he did think about it a little. Why else would he have bought the present her boyfriend was supposed to give her...?

He was already taking the necklace out of it's box, while Blair weakly protested: „No, I couldn't..."

„Yes you can.", he interrupted her. He placed the necklace on her and adjusted it, lightly touching and caressing her neck while he was looking at her in a mirror.

She lifted her head and met his gaze on the mirror.

Chuck felt his throat get dry and said hoarsely: "Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of it's beauty..."

Blair's eyes widened a little, and she continued to look into the mirror. Her hand reached up and hesitantly touched the necklace.

„ I **am** sorry.", Chuck said and he meant it. They were still watching each other through the mirror, never meeting each other's eyes directly.

Maybe a metaphor for the awkwardness of this situation.

Who would have believed anyone who said that Chuck Bass made a girl expensive and romantic presents, or even said something as cheesy as before? The person who said that must have been drunk, stoned or insane.

But here they were, Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, sitting together in a room with dimmed light and an extremely romantic atmosphere.

Slowly, Chuck turned his head and faced Blair directly, who was still fondling with the necklace. He swallowed and reached out with his hand for her's, and to his surprise she didn't refuse him, but softly took his hand.

His heart began to pound violently, when he felt her small hand holding his. The heat rose to his head. Blair bowed her head and touched his hands gingerly, touching his fingertips with her own and brushing over the palm of his hand.

In addition to the heat in his face, Chuck could feel something warm and cozy settle in his heart, something he had never felt before.

And before he knew what he was doing, he tilted his head and placed a soft kiss on Blair's shoulder, before leaning his head against it, feeling her body heat and breathing in her familiar scent.

She faced him and after a while, she kissed him softly on the lips. The fluttering in Chuck's stomach increased, as he replied to the kiss. He felt good, better than ever in his life. He felt warm, cozy and... **loved**.

So when they slowly sunk onto the bed with her in his arms, their love-making was so very different from the first time.

Loving, tender caresses instead of rough, lustfull passion.

After the sex, they settled on the bed tiredly and Blair fell asleep after a while. But all the time, she was holding Chuck's hand fiercly while he draped an arm over her protectively and cuddled close to her, his eyes never leaving her sleeping, peaceful face.

It had been a week since then. Blair had decided it would be the best if the kept their relationship a secret; from Nate and Serena, she explained.

But although he knew he was unrealistic, Chuck didn't want to have a secret affair. He wanted to be with her, officially, so everyone (especially the guys) could see she was **his**!

He thought about that all the way from the dance studio to her home, where they decided to meet.

As soon as he arrived there, he and Blair already were in a heavy make out session.

„I missed you...", Blair purred into his ear seductively.

He was on tp of her, kissing her long and fierce, until he needed to breath again.

Now, he thought. I am going to tell her now!

„You looked pretty hot on Prince's Theodore's arm today.", he began innocently.

„Is that what I am to you? An accessory?", she asked playfully, before kissing him again.

But Chuck broke the kiss. He wasn't finished yet.

„On his arm:Yes.", he answered her question and turned around, so she was on top of him.

„On me... you could be so much more..."

Well, the ones who don't know Chuck Bass would have difficulties understanding what he meant with that. Actually, there are three meanings hidden in that sentence:

Dump that jerk and go to the Ball with me!

Be my official girlfriend!

Something perverted, I suppose... (don't forget, we are still talking about Chuck Bass here!)

Blair decided to understand the first one of them.

„Yes, but I can't be **on **you remember!? Because you don't want Nate to find out! I donT want anyone to...", she explained smiling, while tugging a strand or hair behind her ear.

How wrong she was there! Chuck was more and more annoyed with dear Nathaniel, who cared what he thought? Besides, didn't Chuck want Nate to know? Or every other male on the planet? They should all know that Blair Waldorf was his!

He pouted slightly, but then smirked when she pulled him in another long kiss.

„You have to learn to... behave yourself first...", she murmured with a giggle, making his smirk become even wider.

Bling!

„Miss Blair, Mr Nate is here!", they heard Dorota shouted from downstairs.

Chuck groaned and fell on her bed again. Blair looked confused, but then adjusted her clothes and hair, put on a pair of ballerinas and went downstairs.

He was staying in her room, hiding from Nate, but he couldn't stop himself on eavesdropping on their conversation.

He quietly went to her half closed-door, holding his breath and listening to them.

„What are you doing here, Nate? ", she asked annoyed.

„Well, I, um... Look, after rehearsal I just, uh, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I mean, the ball's something we've talked about doing it since we were, like, 10. And I've given you every reason to hate me... ", Nate explained awkwardly.

„True. Keep going" She was curious now. Shit.

„And the Prince, he's a great dancer and all. But, is there any chance you'd go with me instead? For old times' sake?", he asked pleadingly.

„Nate, after what you pulled on my birthday the only thing we should be doing together is moving on.", he heard Blair sigh.

Yeah, right! Nathaniel didn't deserve any better!

„Yeah, I know.", Nate answered a little crushed. But, he didn't give up.

„Look, I haven't worn this sweater like forever, and I pulled it out today and found this."

What the...?! What was he doing! Oh, right, although Nate wasn't the brightest, he still knew how to soften the heart of a woman with romantic gestures. Sure, with his golden hair, blue, sparkling eyes and gentlemanlike manner, Nate was the dream of every girl. The knight in shining armor. Prince Charming. Blair's Prince Charming, Chuck thought bitter.

Nate knew that Blair couldn't resist him, so he purposely put on the sweater she gave him last christmas. He knew that would soften Blair's anger.

That bastard! Chuck fumed. How dare he try to get back together with her after what he did to her!

He then heard Blair gasp and whisper in a soft voice: „It's my pin... I sewed it there so you'd always have my heart on your sleeve."

The old Chuck Bass would have thrown upon hearing something so ... girly and romantic. But the current Chuck Bass was raging with jealousy. He narrowed his eyes. Yeah, although Nathaniel was acting so innocently, he knew damn well what he was trying to pull!

Why couldn't Blair give her heart to him? He would treasure it and hold on to it forever!

„I know. You know I figured you might need it back or something, if...", Nate asked innocently.

That god damn liar!

„No. It was a gift." , Blair answered hurriedly. A little to hurriedly for Chuck.

„The prince will understand. Maybe we should go to the ball together. As friends."

Bam! It felt like a punch in the face for Chuck, hearing Blair ask Nate out to accompany her to the ball, after she declined going with him. Why? What did Nate have what he didn't?

„Absolutely.", Nate said sweetly, making Chuck want to vomit.

„But only as friends.", Blair repeated worriedly.

„Just friends." Nate affirmed her.

Chuck felt his head spin and grabbed the door, digging his nails firmly into the wood.

Nathaniel would pay for this, he thought, a little worried about the hatred he was feeling towards his best friend.

The jealousy in him was almost overwhelming, killing every rational thought that came to his mind immediately.

Just friends? Sure! He knew Nate wanted to get Blair back, as she was free and happy now. Because of **him**, Chuck Bass! He was making her happy, why couldn't she see that? Why did it have to be Nathaniel?

**Why couldn't it be him?** But he wouldn't lose. He wouldn't lose Blair to any other guy.

Because now she was his, his only. She had said so herself, during their love-making on her birthday and he would do anything to keep her, he thought while clenching his fists firmly.

Because she was his, his forever!

_Additional Note: OMG, I am so sorry! I wanted to write about the whole Hi, Society episode, but now I realize that would have been too much in one chapter... I hope you don't mind!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Hearts**

_Note: Yay! New chapter is up! It took me soooo long to write this chapter, excuse my laziness! I deeply apologize for leaving the Hi, Society episode incomplete in the last chapter, but I will continue it in this chapter. I know this will be hard for us Chair fans, but we have to endure it! Sorry! *_*_

* * *

Chuck Bass wasn't overly attached to his cellphone. Really, he wasn't. There was no reason why he held onto his phone rather tightly today...

...Okay. Maybe he was staring at the screen of his phone a lot today. And maybe he was sending a lot of text messages today.

So what!? He was just having some free time after all. Not that he was worried or something.

Tap tap tap, he heard his foot tapping against the floor of his suite. Tap tap tap... Okay! Maybe he was a bit worried about Blair being with Nate right now, preparing her Debutante Ball!

He didn't like the idea of them being together in a room. Or rather, he didn't like the idea of them being **alone** in a room.

He sighed loudly. He actually didn't want Blair to go at all. So he made sure to keep her away from Nate as long as possible, convincing her to stay just a bit longer, before she finally had to leave in a hurry.

Damn. He closed his eyes. Calm down. Nothing is going to happen. Nothing is going to happen. Nothing is going to...- Ahhhh!

Chuck opened his eyes again and grabbed his cellphone.

The message was typed really fast.

„R U WITH HIM RIGHT NOW?"

Sent. Ha! He would make sure to distract Blair.

* * *

A few hours later, his phone rang again. He couldn't stop his heart from pounding when he reached out for it. Then he saw the caller's ID.

He froze instantly. Ughh. Archibald.

„Hey man, I really need to talk to you. Can we meet somewhere, I gotta ask you something."

Chuck really wasn't in the mood to talk to Nathaniel right now.

„Ah... uh... I don't know...", he tried to excuse himself.

„Come on man, please!", Nate interrupted him.

Chuck sighed again, for the millionth time today.

„Sure. I'll be there."

Some minutes later, he met Nate in the lobby.

„I just don't get it. I organized everything they way she likes it, I mean... I even made sure that my bow tie matched her dress!"

Chuck rolled his eyes. God, why did Archibald always have to bother him with his stupid problems. Didn't Nathaniel know that he had his own problems?

„ Like the book sais :She's just not that into you.", Chuck answered obviously annoyed. Didn't Nathaniel realize how this conversation pissed him off?!

Nate sighed: „I have to know if she's seeing someone, it's killing me!"

Ugh... Seeing someone? Chuck froze and continued to stare at the wall, avoiding Nate's gaze.

„You guys are still pretty close, aren't you?", his best friend asked.

You don't know how close, man, Chuck snickered in his mind. He turned towards Nathaniel. Or does he know? Does he suspect something?

Chuck didn't know whether to be relieved or scared.

„Ah, uh, yeah...", he answered carefully.

„Could you find out who she's seeing?"

**What**?** Seriously**!

„**Me**?", he asked incredulously. Are you kidding me, Archibald?

„...Yes!", Nate answered slowly, clearly irritated by his best friend's loud and unbelieving question.

Chuck continued to stare at him.

„Come on man, who better?"

Wait... Maybe that wasn't even such a bad idea... Yeah, he could be close to Blair and distract Nate's attention away from himself!

He smirked. „Who better, indeed!"

Now the only thing he had to do was find Blair's _affair_.

Quickly he excused himself from Nate, lying about some urgent business he had to attend. Instead, he called Arthur and headed to Blair's apartment.

* * *

He stepped out of the elevator into the hall, where he saw her standing with a tall, dark man.

„... actually I'm not going with the Prince anymore, I'm going with Nate Archibald.", he heard Blair say to the man.

Curiously, Chuck stayed in the background.

The man looked confused and Blair hurried to explain:"Given our history it's only right."

**What was she doing? **He hurried towards her.

„He's is a perfect gentleman. The perfect date!", Blair said with this disgusting, fake and sugary voice.

That's it. He approached the man.

„Chuck Bass!", he said while shaking the guy's hand. Blair's smile faded and she looked and him irritated.

„Hi, John Mavory, New York Times."

„I'd just like to say how_ proud_ I am of Blair Waldorf and her commitment to Mister Archibald, although he ruined her 17th Birthday and -..."

Owww! Blair had just thrust her heels on his foot.

Why was she doing this? How could she call Nate a perfect gentleman after what he did to her? They were supposed to stay friends! Now she tells the reporter how perfect her **date** Nathaniel is!

He clenched his jaw. How naïve he was, thinking that Blair wouldn't try to get together with perfect Nathaniel again. Well, that's it. She wasn't going to give up that easily, but neither was he!

„Thank you!", Blair said hurriedly and tried to keep her smile plastered on her face. „That was great, right?"

That New York Times guy looked really confused now; he quickly nodded at them and then left to step into the elevator.

The two of them watched him leave in silence, but as soon as the elevator's doors closed, Blair turned to Chuck furiously.

„What was **that**!?", she screeched and furrowed her brows angrily.

Well, he was even angrier than her.

„I should ask you the same question!", he growled.

„**Perfect gentleman? Perfect date?**" He shuddered. Disgusting!

„That broken record was a hit last year! Get with the times, he bores you!", he scoffed sarcastically.

Blair sent him death glares as she responded:"You almost made a fool out of me in front of the New York Times. Which proves my very point; you can't be trusted."

She smiled at him evilly. „Nate is a gentleman, he would never cause a scene!"

**What?** How can you trust Nate, after all what happened? How can you trust Nate and not me?

„Never got your blood boil either.", he answered bored and unfazed, as if her lack of trust in him didn't bother him at all.

Blair ignored his comment.

„That's it. Carter Baizen is on his way here, right now.", she said provokingly.

Of course, Chuck snapped.

„What? What the hell are you doing with Carter Baizen!?"

She wouldn't do something with this bastard, would she? Not with **Carter Baizen!?** He felt his blood beginning to boil as he thought about Blair and that *****. The jealousy was rummaging in his stomach, and he felt a cold layer of sweat cover his clenched fists.

„He left his jacket here yesterday and I'd rather have you gone when he gets here.", Blair answered calmly.

„There's been enough scenes for today."

And with that, she turned and brushed past him, leaving him in the hall and disappeared in her room.

Chuck continued to stand on the very same spot, raging with jealousy. He took a deep breath, and finally a plan occurred in his mind. A plan that would solve everything, he thought grimly, before he left her apartment, a bitter smile playing around his lips.

* * *

His scheme was simple, yet perfect.

First thing he did was fetch Nate before the Ball started.

„Carter Baizen's dating Blair?", Nate asked dumbstruck.

„He's got everyone fooled, Blair thinks he's reformed. He's obviously just toying with her to get at you."

Chuck tried to answer as calm and composed as possible, but secretly he congratulated himself to his great plan. Wasn't he a genius? He'll make Nate think Blair has got an affair with Carter, which will lead to him making a scene, which will stop Blair from thinking he was a perfect gentleman!

In the end, Blair will hate Archibald for ruining her Debutante Ball; Archibald will hate Carter for having an affair with Blair and he would have Blair all for himself, begging him to be officially together with her.

„Yeah, well it's working." Nathaniel sounded baffled. That fellow is just too stupid to make up a plan of his own, Chuck thought exhausted. He sighed. Why am I doing all the work here?

„We just need to wait until we can get him in a public place. Everyone who thinks he's changed will see the truth. Then we can get him back for everything he's done to you, and everything he's doing to Blair.", Chuck explained slowly.

„Yeah, when's that going to happen, huh?"

Ughh... How stupid could Archibald actually be?

„I have a feeling it may be sooner than you think", he said.

He hoped Nathaniel would take the hint.

* * *

The game had officially started. Nothing could stop him from fulfilling his plan! He tried his best to ignore his dance partner who was clinging onto him, babbling about some boring shit. He didn't even know we he asked her to go to the Ball with him.

Instead, he quickly glanced towards Blair and Nate, who were standing together; chatting happily. Chuck swallowed hard. For the first time, he thought that maybe his plan wasn't that great after all.

Blair and Nate looked like a fairy tale couple. The princess and the prince. They seemed perfect together. Chuck felt his heart ache. He took a deep breath. No. Blair would belong to him. His plan was perfect. Perfect! **PERFECT!**

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Archibald was approaching him.

„What is he doing here?", Nate asked confused.

What? Who? Chuck followed Nathaniel's gaze, until he saw Serena and ... Carter?!

Crap. Well, this was certainly not going after plan!

But luckily, he was Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass was never short on lies!

„Carter's clever. He is using Serena as his cover."

He heard a deep growl emerge from Nate's throat. His body was tense, his fists clenched. Chuck snickered. Now you know how I feel, he thought bitter. But it was to early for Nate to confront Carter! Blair wasn't there and she had to see how Nathaniel embaresses himself and her.

„It's not the time yet.", he tried to calm his best friend down, who was almost ready to explode. Nate took a deep breath and nodded, before he left Chuck and met up with Blair, who had just arrived on the dance floor.

Everyone settled on the dance floor, the first dance was going to start.

Chuck watched Blair and Nate tentatively, feeling a little down upon seeing Nate's arm around her waist and her hands on his shoulder. Chuck could see how Nate kept glancing over to Carter and Serena. Carter seemed to realize that as well, he danced over to the both of them.

Chuck couldn't hear what they were saying, but a satisfied grin settled on his face. Nate shouted something, let go off Blair who was standing alone and confused in the middle of the dance floor, before he grabbed Carter's collar and punched him into the face.

Blair's scream pinched the air, as Carter staggered and fell onto the dance floor, almost crashing into some dancing couples. Chuck let out a small laugh. Mission accomplished, he thought.

A few seconds later, the security arrived, pulling a furious Nate out of the room, while Blair had her hands clasped in front of her mouth, her eyes widened in shock. Chuck felt a little guilty, seeing her like that, but mostly he was satisfied.

He had all his rivals out of the way and Blair was his.

But, do you really want it like that? Do really want her crawling back to you because there is nothing better available? Argh, shut up, Chuck screamed at the voice in his mind and shoved all his worries away.

* * *

He was just chatting with some what's her name again blonde, as Blair entered the room again, her eyes scanning the dance floor.

Hurriedly, Chuck turned to the band, gesturing them to play the song he had picked before the Ball. Blair saw him and went towards him:"Have you seen Nate?"

Forget about fucking Nate, he thought.

Before she coud say anymore, he pulled her into an embrace and began to dance with her.

„Nate was asked to leave.", he interrupted her.

„But here I am.", he smirked.

Everything was perfect. The song, the dance, the atmosphere, he tought proudly. Nothing was going to destroy **his** moment with Blair. At least not Archibald.

Blair studied his face skeptically. She furrowed her brows.

„I know that look", she said suddenly.

What?

„It's the look when you're plan's falling into place."

His smile faded as they continued to dance. His heart began to pound and his breath hitched. Oh no...

She huffed.

„You're enjoing this!", she said accusingly.

„You knew Carter was gong to my house."

He heard the blood rush through his ears and he began to panic.

Shit. Shit, Shit, SHIT!

„You posted it on Gossip Girl..." Her eyes widened.

„You ruined my Cotillion on purpose!", her voice grew louder and she stopped dancing.

Chuck was desperately searching for an excuse. He bit his lip and tried to calm his pounding heart down.

Blair breathed out and let go off his hand. He still couldn't say anything. It was as if he turned to stone. The only thing he could do is stare at her and wish he could have turned the time backwards.

„You did all this for your own enjoyment and didn't care what you'd do to me!", she said with a grave voice.

No... No! No, I didn't, he wanted to tell her, but there was still nothing emerging from his throat. I couldn't stand the thought of loosing you, he thought desperately and tried to reach out for her again.

„This is exactly why you and I together wouldn't work."

Oh god, he had to do something!

He felt as if he was near tears. „You don't mean that, Waldorf", he asked pleadingly and grabbed her again to continue the dance. But she struggled and bent away from him. His grab tightened as he tried to pull her close to him again.

„You make me sick!", she said while freeing herself out of his embrace, the disgust clearly written on her face.

Chuck heard his heart beat so loud and fast, as if it was going to explode.

„This thing between us, it's over. For good."

And then, it suddenly stopped. He tried to breathe, but he felt as if he was buried alive. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over.

She was going to leave him. She was going to leave him alone...

As a last, desperate act, he reached out for her hand again, pressing the words with the tiny rest of air that was left in his lungs:"Wait, wait, I didn't mean it...!"

„Don't talk to me!", she said cold and harsh, whisking her hand out of his grasp and shook him off.

„Blair!"

He still stood on the dance floor although she was gone, his hand still stretched out to keep her with him, struggling to breath in and out, although his stupid heart had already started to pound violently again.

It's over. It's over. It's over...

I can get things right again, this stupid, naïve voice inside him tried to reassure him, but he knew that he was just lying to himself.

Still, he searched for her, like in trance, not even knowing what to do or say in case he'd find her.

He was just climbing some steps, when he saw a girl and asked her after Blair. The girl pointed above her, to the floor where the unused rooms were. He slowly reached the top of the stairs, when he saw her. And then, for the second time this day his heart stopped.

But this time it didn't only stop. He froze, and his grip on the stair-rail tightened. His eyes widened. In front him, in front of own of the rooms were Blair and Nate. Blair and Nate kissing. Blair in Nate's arms.

Chuck flinched and felt his heart ache, as if thousand daggers were piercing it. He felt the cold creep over him. His eyes were hot and liquid, his view became blurry and the first time since he was a kid, he tried to stop his tears from overflowing.

He trembled slightly, when Nate and Blair broke the kiss and he heard Blair say:"So hot how you punched Carter! I've never seen you do anything like that before."

Blair started to kiss Nate's neck, when Nate suddenly spotted him and blinked his eyes towards him.

Chuck managed to lift his face to a sad smile, when Blair and Nate disappeared into the room.

And it was this moment, when he felt his heart break into thousand pieces.

The heart he had hidden for so long to prevent getting hurt like this.

He felt a pain like he never did before, a pain which suppressed all thoughts and other feelings. He slowly sunk onto his knees, while a single, hot tear fell on the cold, marble floor.

He kept kneeling there for a while, collecting all the scattered pieces of his broken heart, locking it up and hiding it from the world again; and with it the feeling of love he was able to experience for the first time in his life.

_Spotted: Chuck Bass losing something no one thought he had to begin with: _

_His Heart._

* * *

_Note: Waaah, poor Chuck! I hate myself for hurting him like this... Well, please tell me how you liked it. (Sorry if this chapter was a bit long and confusing)_

_I also am not quite sure when to end this story. I am welcome for suggestions._

_Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!_


End file.
